


That's My Baby

by emptymasks



Series: Christ, this kid was going to be the death of him. [1]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby is bisexual, Baby is of age and there is no underage even mentioned, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Chases, Chases, Coming Out, Crimes & Criminals, Debora is bisexual, Developing Friendships, Doc always takes care of his Baby, Doc had no feelings/attraction for Baby until after Baby became of age, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heist, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Bisexual Character, POV Third Person, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Team as Family, Voice Kink, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: Doc glanced away from him to see that Baby had already seated himself at that little bench at the back. Doc sharply took in a breath. Baby’s sunglasses were bent, they hung limply from his face, fragments of the lenses were missing and some were still clinging onto the frames, unwilling to let go and shatter against the cold concrete. Poking out from behind what was left of the left lens was a nasty red and purple ring.Baby met his eyes and ducked his head down.“What happened?”





	1. Chapter 1

They were late.

They should not be late.

Baby was never late.

Doc checked his watched again. Everything had been going fine, the cops had showed up when they expected them too. They should be here by now.

Images flashed through his mind: the car toppled over by the side of the down, down a ditch, smoke, fire, Baby-

What was he doing? Worrying like that? He found that the older Baby got, the longer they were together, the more he worried about him.

Doc’s thoughts were interrupted when in strolled Buddy and Darling, arms wrapped lazily around each other’s waists. Behind then was Rex (34, bald, idiot, first and last time Doc was probably going to work with him) and he was looking far too pleased with himself.

Doc glanced away from him to see that Baby had already seated himself at that little bench at the back. Doc sharply took in a breath. Baby’s sunglasses were bent, they hung limply from his face, fragments of the lenses were missing and some were still clinging onto the frames, unwilling to let go and shatter against the cold concrete. Poking out from behind what was left of the left lens was a nasty red and purple ring.

Baby met his eyes and ducked his head down.

“What happened?” Doc started in turn at each of them, his eyes stopping on Rex.

“Baby just drove a little roughly.” Buddy’s voice was muffled, Doc didn’t need to turn around to know why.

“He got us out of there just fine.” Darling purred.

“Then would anyone like to explain why my driver appears to have been punched in the face?”

No one spoke. Doc could see Baby turn up the volume on his iPod.

He glanced over to Buddy and Darling, who gave a pointed look at Rex.

“Baby, get out. Wait by the car.” Doc didn’t turn his head away from Rex as Baby scooped up his music, pulled a fresh pair of sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and headed out of the room.

“You hit him.” It wasn’t a question. Doc didn’t raise his voice.

“Maybe.” Rex shrugged.

“Baby was just tryin’ to keep us safe,” Darling plucked herself up from Buddy’s lap. “And then muscle brains wouldn’t just do what he’s told and get in the car.”

“You rattin’ on me, bitch?”

“What did you call my wife?!”

“Buddy, don’t bother, he’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, Buddy, listen to your whore.”

“The fuck did you just-”

“You heard me-”

“Fuck-”

Bang.

\-----------------------------------------

Baby felt Doc’s eyes on him.

“What happened?”

Baby had driven a bit too recklessly and the car was badly beaten up, as well as Rex, whose nose had smacked against the window at a particularly sharp turn. Baby pulled into the carpark and they all raced towards the next car when Baby felt large hands grab his shoulders and he was pushed up against the passenger door.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, kid?” Rex growled, blood dripping from his nose.

“Just get in the car.” Baby kept his voice from shaking.

Baby saw Rex raise his fist and for a second he saw his father towering over his mum, and then he felt Rex’s hand collide with his face and as the earbud fell out the ringing in his ears got louder and through his blurred vision he saw Buddy grab Rex by the back of his neck and shove him into the car.

“-aby –e hav- to go,” hands cupped his face, they stung against the skin already turning purple. “Baby, we have to go now.”

Baby pulled away quickly, Darling’s nails scraping chipped gold paint over his cheeks, launched himself over the hood of the car and was driving back to the warehouse in a matter of seconds.

\-----------------------------------------

Bang.

Baby stood, leaning back against the side of the car he had driven them here in. The volume on his iPod was so loud he barely heard the gunshot. He heard the quiet echo of the bang and it vibrated through his skin. He tugged on the wire and one of his earbuds fell out and thudded against his jeans.

For a moment he considered moving. He knew what had happened, he thought, he hoped. Rex hadn’t had a gun on him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have found one of the ones kept in the warehouse and shot Buddy or Darling, or Doc…

Baby’s thoughts drifted and he reached for the stray earbud to calm himself when sharp crisp footsteps made him look up. He hadn’t even heard the elevator.

Baby let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’s been holding.

Doc walked over to him, anger etched in his face, and Baby prepared himself for an insult or a threat.

Doc stood in front of Baby, reached up and gently pulled off Baby’s sunglasses, folding them and hanging them from the collar of Baby’s white t-shirt.

Baby started at Doc’s hands hovering above his chest and followed their movements to Doc’s mouth as he licked his thumb and pressed it along the side of Baby’s eyebrow.

Baby pulled his eyes away from Doc’s mouth, cheeks burning for a reason he couldn’t grasp, and met Doc’s gaze.

“That bastard made you bleed.” Doc held up his thumb so Baby could see the red stain.

Baby reached up to touch his face, but Doc swatted his hand away.

“There’s small shards of glass from your glasses stuck in you. Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Doc pushed slightly against Baby’s side to guide him towards the door.

They’d only taken a couple of steps when Buddy and Darling stepped out of the elevator, oblivious to them until Doc called out to Buddy.

“Wait here.” Doc told Baby and walked over to the couple.

Baby watched Doc pull out a wad of cash and hand it to Buddy, he spoke in low tones and turned away so Baby couldn’t read his lips. Doc gestured to the inside of the warehouse and Buddy nodded, told Darling to wait, and headed through the door to the stairs that led back into the warehouse.

The elevator doors slid open and Doc motioned for Baby to join him.

They rode up in silence. Doc glanced over and saw Baby’s hand shaking. He leant over and picked up the earbud that was clattering against the zip of Baby’s jacket, and placed it back into Baby’s ear.

The elevator’s doors reopened and Doc led them into his office, and as they walked through the warehouse, out of the corner of his eye Baby saw Buddy disappear back into the elevator, dragging a large black bag behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Baby, baby, let me feel your soul. Let me feel you put your soul in mine.//
> 
> The office only existed so Doc could have privacy when the others were around, and for the occasional nights he had to sleep in the warehouse.
> 
> Baby snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Doc shutting the door behind them.
> 
> “Sit down.” Doc motioned towards the sofa and walked into the bathroom.

Doc’s office was small. A wooden desk and chair stood in the far corner of the room, and in front of them was a small table and a sofa. There was another door at the side that led into a bathroom (they’d been having bets, well Buddy and Darling were having bets, on what was behind the door, ‘a torture chamber’ and ‘a giant furnace’ and ‘a secret collection of My Little Ponies’ – that was one of Buddy’s guesses of course – and when Buddy had finally managed to sneak in to check, and they were all mildly disappointed when Baby was given the money from Buddy and Darling, and Baby had only even said ‘bathroom’ because he could hear Doc walking towards them).

The office only existed so Doc could have privacy when the others were around, and for the occasional nights he had to sleep in the warehouse.

Baby snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Doc shutting the door behind them.

“Sit down.” Doc motioned towards the sofa and walked into the bathroom.

Baby shuffled over to the cheap-looking sofa and was pleasantly surprised when the cushion didn’t give way beneath him. It was actually pretty comfortable.

Doc reappeared with a small, white cardboard box.

Doc stood over Baby and threw the lid of the box on the table. Then reached out with his hand and tilted Baby’s head up by placing a single finger under his chin. Doc stood and stared and the light from the small window behind him made his figure blurry and dark and made Baby want to shield his eyes or look away, but he couldn’t.

Finally, Doc sat down next to Baby on the sofa and pulled out a few items from the box, which turned out to be full of first aid supplies. Doc pulled out a pair of tweezer.

“This will hurt.” And he placed the tweezers around one of the small shards of black glass sticking out of Baby’s face.

Doc pulled the glass out as quickly as he could and Baby hissed and recoiled.

“Easy.” Doc murmured, placing his other hand on Baby’s other cheek to stop Baby from moving.

Doc’s hand was warm.

A guitar riff poured through Baby’s ears.

After all the glass was gone, Doc removed his hand Baby almost followed the movement, he almost pressed his cheek back into the hand, he almost had the urge to pull the hand back. Almost.

_Baby, let me take you. Let me take you in my arms._

Next Doc pulled out some cream and gently applied it to the cuts and the bruise.

It was only after a few minutes that Baby realised Doc didn’t have to do this. Why was Doc doing this? Fair enough, he probably wouldn’t have wanted to pull the glass out himself, but he could easily apply some cream and bandage himself up on his own. Doc had never done this before. Occasionally he’d throw a band aid at Baby, but that was it. But then again he’d never been hurt this bad before. Not since he first started working for Doc and all Doc had done then was pay someone else to take Baby to the hospital (nothing too serious, he’d broken a couple of fingers). Baby was older now, surely the most capable of taking care of himself he’d ever been. So why was Doc doing this? And why was he being gentle?

_Baby, baby, I love you. Don't love nobody else._

Baby felt light pressure as Doc pressed the band aid into his skin. Baby looked at Doc, Doc’s eyes were focused above Baby’s left eyebrow, and Baby hadn’t realised how close they were.

_Baby, let me kiss you. Baby, baby, let me kiss your lips._

The words rang through Baby’s head and he swallowed hard. His face started heating up again.

And then Doc pulled back abruptly.

“All done.” And he placed everything back into the box.

Doc stood up, carrying the box back into the bathroom.

“All right, you’re free to go.”

Baby blinked. Then he stood up and made one step towards the door.

_And if you feel the same. Tell me that you love me too._

“Doc?” Baby could barely hear his voice over the music.

“Hm?” Was his only reply.

_And when you call my name. Try to feel the way I do-_

Baby reached down and paused his music. He walked towards the bathroom just as Doc was leaving and almost walked straight into him.

“Sorry, I was…”

“Baby?” Doc’s said his name (or not technically his name, but he was more attached to it than his real name) and something twisted inside Baby.

“I just… I just wanted to say thank you.” Baby stared at Doc’s tie and Doc raised an eyebrow. “You know, for taking care of me.”

He thought he saw Doc smile.

“Don’t I always take care of my Baby?”

 _‘My Baby’_. The words echoed in Baby’s head.

Oh. _Oh._ That’s what that feeling was. Well… shit.

Doc chuckled and stepped around Baby to get to his desk as Baby’s face burnt hotter.

Baby turned to leave, when he felt Doc press something into his hand.

“I’ll call you.” He said, his voice low.

And Baby rushed out of the room and into the elevator. Breathing heavily as he glanced down to see the burner phone, and stuffed it into his pocket.

He shuddered, and pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being consistent and posting the next chapter a week later! Let’s hope I can keep this up. You were all so sweet and kind with your comments and I didn’t expect this fic to get this much attention as it’s a pretty small ship in a pretty small fandom.
> 
> And as this is from Baby and Doc’s POVs I have to keep making sure to use American terms. It was so weird it was to have to write ‘band aid’ and ‘elevator’ instead of ‘plaster’ and ‘lift’.
> 
> The song used is Baby Let Me Take You (In My Arms) by The Detroit Emeralds. It’s a song on the Baby Driver soundtrack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby had been nervous then. Baby didn’t get nervous anymore. But just then, after Doc had cleaned him up, Baby hadn’t been able to look him in the eye. His cheeks had been flushed. His voice had been so quiet.
> 
> Of course Baby should be nervous around him. Everyone should be. Doc was a dangerous man, Baby should be scared of him, should feel as though if he stepped one toe out of line Doc would cut it off. But he wasn’t, was he? Baby knew what Doc was capable of, sure, but he knew Doc wouldn’t hurt him unless screwed him over (and Doc was pretty confident Baby didn’t have it in him to do that).
> 
> Unless that wasn’t why Baby had been flustered.

The duffel bag made a dull thud as it landed on the thin, black carpet that lined the trunk of the car. Doc paused, then shrugged of his coat, threw it on top of the bag and sealed them inside the car.

He slid into the driver’s seat and turned the key. The engine started and Doc thought of Baby. Baby had never been in this car. He’d never been in most of Doc’s cars; the only time he was in one being the first time they met, when Doc had shoved him into the car until he decided what to do with him.

Baby had been nervous then. Baby didn’t get nervous anymore. But just then, after Doc had cleaned him up, Baby hadn’t been able to look him in the eye. His cheeks had been flushed. His voice had been so quiet.

Of course Baby should be nervous around him. Everyone should be. Doc was a dangerous man, Baby should be scared of him, should feel as though if he stepped one toe out of line Doc would cut it off. But he wasn’t, was he? Baby knew what Doc was capable of, sure, but he knew Doc wouldn’t hurt him unless screwed him over (and Doc was pretty confident Baby didn’t have it in him to do that).

Unless that wasn’t why Baby had been flustered.

\-----------------------------------------

When he’d reached out to raise Baby's head, it was simply to check the damage to his eye. Doc didn’t get tempers. He got angry, dealt with it, and moved on. And yet he could still feel that redness boiling under his skin only now started to evaporate. He hadn’t registered how Baby had looked. Those unhidden eyes staring into his own, the way that mouth parted in a silent gasp, the way the sunlight curved around himself to claw at that body.

When Doc had placed a hand on Baby’s cheek to steady him when he recoiled as Doc plucked the shards of glass out of his skin, Doc only thought of it as being a practical solution to cause Baby the least amount of pain. He almost noticed Baby lean in a fraction when he pulled his hand away.

When he rubbed the cream into Baby’s skin he noticed Baby getting lost in thought. Baby’s eyes drifted towards the floor, there was a crease in his brow and his bottom lip stuck out slightly. _Cute,_  Doc might have thought. If he were to ever admit it.

And when he pressed the band aid onto Baby’s face, Baby looked at him. He could feel those eyes on him and hear the music drift out of Baby’s headphones. Doc glanced up, and as the music continued he realised how close they were.

_Baby, let me kiss you. Baby, baby, let me kiss your lips._

And he pulled back abruptly.

\-----------------------------------------

Doc drove down his driveway and parked the car. What had he been thinking? Would he honestly kiss the boy? _He’s not a boy._ Doc sighed. He’d felt this thing building and had been ignoring it. So he might be feeling things that were more than platonic or parental towards Baby. And he might have been thinking Baby might be dealing with similar feelings of his own. But he was not about to force himself on his driver. Baby was the best he had, and the best he was ever going to find. He needed him. He couldn’t mess that up just because of… this.

\-----------------------------------------

Doc had moved quickly into the bathroom, and he breathed heavily through his nose as he placed the box back inside the cabinet he’d retrieved it from.

“All right, you’re free to go.” He had no problem keeping his voice steady. None at all.

A shuffle. Then nothing. Then Baby called his name, his voice sounded so quiet and fragile and Doc fought to make himself seem nonchalant.

“Hm?” Well, that would do.

Baby said nothing and so Doc walked out of the bathroom and stopped as they almost collided.

“Baby?” He looked up and saw Baby bow his head and bite his lip.

“I just… I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for taking care of me.”

Doc almost smiled as the words left his lips.

“Don’t I always take care of my Baby?” Doc’s voice was so smooth and teasing.

 _Mine?_  Well he was, wasn’t he?

He saw Baby’s eyes widen and his face heat up, and Doc felt himself chuckle as he went to his desk to retrieve Baby’s new burner.

And when he pressed it into Baby's hand something in his mind decided to test this new notion and he stood so close to Baby.

“I’ll call you.” He almost whispered.

And as he watched Baby rush out of the room, that thing inside him felt a sense of triumph. Maybe…

\-----------------------------------------

Doc closed the safe, and started to loosen his tie as he walked upstairs.

Maybe what? Doc didn’t do ‘maybe’. Either Baby was attracted to Doc or he wasn’t. And Doc wasn’t’ sure which was easier.

Fuck. He more than needed Baby. He wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every one of you has been so amazing and sweet so I just wanted to write more for you guys today. I said a new chapter every Friday, but as today’s Wednesday and I just wanted to get this up for you all, I’m going to say there’ll be at least one new chapter each week, and it will probably vary what day it goes up on.
> 
> Also I changed by icon to part of the Baby Driver poster I made: http://emptymasks.tumblr.com/post/164264697134/emptymasks-etsy-main-blog-just-the-art


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby sat on his bed, heart hammering in his chest. He bit his lip in an attempt to quieten his breathing.
> 
> Across the room the burner phone sat, ringing.
> 
> Baby hadn’t gotten worried about picking the phone up anymore. Okay, so that was a lie. He was always worried about it. But, he never hesitated anymore. It kind of felt normal.
> 
> He knew he couldn’t keep Doc waiting. But every time he looked at the phone all he could think about was Doc whispering in his ear.

Piano and saxophones drifted through Baby’s ears as he watched Doc talk and point at the chalkboard behind him. The board was covered in quick, white markings that left trails of powder scampering towards the floor, only to be trodden into the soles of their shoes.

As Doc talked, Baby glanced at the rest of the group. John, a tall, lean man with bleached tips who had quickly taken his feet off the table at one glare from Doc; Tommy, shorter with a shaved head and bulging arms; and Poppy, who looked too young to be here, she was Tommy’s sister and John’s girlfriend. Or maybe it was the other way around. From the way she was all over them Baby hoped she wasn’t related to either of them.

“Questions?” Doc finished talking and rested his palms on the edge of the table.

Poppy and Tommy glanced at John, who shook his head.

\-----------------------------------------

Baby sat on his bed, heart hammering in his chest. He bit his lip in an attempt to quieten his breathing.

Across the room the burner phone sat, ringing.

Baby hadn’t gotten worried about picking the phone up anymore. Okay, so that was a lie. He was always worried about it. But, he never hesitated anymore. It kind of felt normal.

He knew he couldn’t keep Doc waiting. But every time he looked at the phone all he could think about was Doc whispering in his ear.

He sat for a couple more seconds, then sprang up and grabbed the phone.

“Baby.” As if he needed to confirm who Doc was talking too. As if this could have been a wrong number. But Baby never quiet new how to answer and Doc always seemed to want him to say something first.

“Baby, took you a while to answer.” Doc’s voice flowed through the speaker.

Baby shivered at the sound of his name.

“Yeah, I was in the bathroom.” Baby knew how to make himself sound calm.

He heard Doc pause and breathe. Of course Doc knew that was a lie.

“Well, anyway. I need you.”

_I need you._

“When and where, Doc?”

\-----------------------------------------

Baby loved driving. Of course he did. He felt free when he drove, air whirling past his face as he made sharp turns. Driving made him feel useful.

But he hated this part.

Driving normally down the streets with three criminals ready to argue was not how he liked driving. They had to drive slowly on the way there. They couldn’t look suspicious. It was annoying listening to songs that fit that tempo, seeing as most of the slow songs he had were love songs and that definitely did not make him feel any more comfortable with these three nymphomaniacs.

Baby pulled over on the sidewalk opposite the bank as the three tweaked their disguises: baseball caps and sunglasses with black hoodies and sweatpants. Poppy tucked strands of her blonde hair into the cap and they strolled towards the bank, duffel bags in hand.

Baby watched them walk through the door and tore his eyes away. He also hated this part.

As the first gunshot made its way through the window, Baby scrolled through his iPod.

_Aaah! Ah!_

Baby drummed his fingers on the wheel and sang along.

He looked back at the bank. He could see one of them, he guessed it was Tommy, stood close to the entrance, brandishing his gun around.

_We come from the land of the ice and snow,_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow._

Baby flinched as Tommy (he’s positive it’s Tommy now) shot his gun again and he saw someone run out of the front of the bank.

He put his hands back on the wheel as Tommy left, ready to chase the guy. He had a temper. Baby knew that from the moment he strolled into the warehouse.

He was so focused on Tommy that he barely saw John run up behind him and grab his shoulder. He glanced around and Poppy was already heading back to the car.

He reached down for the hand brake and started to rewind the song.

Doors opened and slammed shut.

Baby stuffed his iPod into his pocket.

- _will drive our ships to new land._

The hand brake came off, and Baby swung the car around and blasted down the street.

It didn’t take too long before he saw flashes of red and blue lights in the rear view mirror.

Another turn, and another, and Baby skidded through a narrow, one-way street. Tommy dug his nails into the door and Poppy laughed, trying to draw her feet up onto the seat.

Baby raced through the city, the tires screeching and screaming as he pulled yet another sharp turn and flung them back onto a main road, weaving through the traffic as horns blared and sirens multiplied and turned into a dissonant and discordant wail and the car leaped through a crossroad and turned onto the highway, weaving once again before taking the next exist and looping the cop cars back into themselves and Baby turned back through the crossroads, round a couple more streets and swung them down a desolate road and along the side of a crumbling Blockbuster.

_So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins._

_For peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing._

The guitars continued as they all rushed out of the car. They shed their black ensembles and climbed into the next car and John and Tommy stuffed the bags into the trunk.

And as the song faded Baby headed back onto the road and started the slow journey back to the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say it but I’m running out of ideas with this. I didn’t know where I wanted it to go before I posted it, and I didn’t think it would matter because I thought no one would read it. But you guys have been so sweet and awesome and I really want to finish it for you… I want to keep writing it and I’ll say a new chapter every Friday, but just bear with me.
> 
> Song is: Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby wasn’t sure why she caught his attention. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the way she smiled.
> 
> He saw her again a week later. He was getting coffee for Doc, Buddy and Darling when he saw golden hair out of the corner of his eye as she walked past the window. He almost followed her.
> 
> So here he was again. Sat in the diner. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from her. Attention? Affection? Friendship? Whatever it was, he found himself hoping she’d walk through that door.

Baby hadn’t been to the diner in a while.

When his Mom worked there he went all the time. And yes, that may have had something to do with the (slight) employee discount, but Baby liked the diner for more reasons than getting slightly cheaper food. He would sit in one of the booths while his Mom pulled faces at him from behind the counter, and sang under her breath. The sun would stream in through the blinds and makes the seats look cosy and warm. It didn’t always feel like that now. Maybe it never did. Maybe he’d romanticised it his head.

Sometimes it was hard to be at the diner. A particular song would play on his IPod, or he’d see heels and a dress out of the corner of his eye and for a second he’d forget about what had happened and half expected to see his mother there.

So sometimes Baby had to not visit the diner for a while. But he always came back. Though, this time he might be looking for more than comfort.

Last time he’d been here, he’d been drinking his coffee and she walked in. Humming to some tune only she could hear. She walked in and another employee greeted her and guided her into the back of the diner. _Must be her first day._ But then his phone had rang and Doc summoned him.

Baby wasn’t sure why she caught his attention. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the way she smiled.

He saw her again a week later. He was getting coffee for Doc, Buddy and Darling when he saw golden hair out of the corner of his eye as she walked past the window. He almost followed her.

So here he was again. Sat in the diner. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from her. Attention? Affection? Friendship? Whatever it was, he found himself hoping she’d walk through that door.

\-----------------------------------------

Baby stared out through the blinds as he twirled his IPod around in his hand. He hadn’t been sat here long and he’d entered so quietly he wasn’t sure the one waitress he saw talking to someone in the kitchen had even heard him enter.

He wasn’t looking at anything in particular, he was just looking.

Or he was looking, until the door opened and he turned his head to see that girl. Her hair poured over her denim jacket as she sang.

“B-A-B-Y, Baby.” She sang quietly under her breath and Baby paused his music to hear her.

He stared at her after she left until he heard someone clear their throat above him and god knows how long he’d been staring because here she was, changed into her uniform with a note pad in her hand.

“Hi, you want to order anything?” She smiled.

“Oh, I uh, yeah I um…”

“You do know that’s kids menu?” She pointed at the thin, glossy paper in his hands

“No, yeah I know.” Baby tried to stay cool.

She laughed and smiled again.

“So are you starting you’re day or did you just get off?”

Talking. Conversation. Come on Baby, you can do this.

“I don’t know if I ever get off; they call, I go, you know?”

The burner phone vibrated loudly against the table and they both flinched. Baby jerked his hand out to answer it. A reflex. Then he breathed and just held the phone in his hand. Oh, Doc would not be happy about this.

“So what is it you do?” She almost seemed annoyed by the noise too.

“I’m a driver.”

\-----------------------------------------

Debora. He knew her name now, he made a joke and she laughed and now they were… well, Baby wasn’t sure what they were. But here he was sat in the diner again with Debora sat across from him. She’d taken a quick look to see where her boss was, and then dived into the seat.

She was easy to talk too and Baby hadn’t felt at ease with many people.

They talked and talked and honestly Baby couldn’t remember the last time he’d talked to someone this much.

And then, once again, her boss shouted her name and she stood up, apologised to him, and to Baby. He got ready to leave, when she called his name and told him what time her shift was ending, and asked him if he wanted to go see a movie or something.

Baby smiled, and said yes.

\-----------------------------------------

So the movie hadn’t happened, but they still had a good time. They walked around and found somewhere to eat and then walked some more, until it got late and Baby offered to drive her home.

And now here they were, parked on her street, sat in the car. Baby rarely felt that silences were awkward, but this one definitely was.

“Thank you for driving me home.” Debora twisted her body around in the seat to face him.

“No problem. Thank you for inviting me out. I can’t remember the last time I hung out with someone.”

“With anyone?” She quirked her eyebrow.

“I mean… yeah, I guess I don’t hang out with people much unless I’m doing it for work.” Baby hadn’t thought about it much, but yeah, he didn’t really have any friends, did he?

“Well that’s sad,” She placed a hand on his arm. “But I’d be happy to spend more time with you. Maybe… Maybe next time we could call it a date?”

 _A date_.

Oh. Baby had been so wrapped up in just letting go and enjoying himself he hadn’t considered what tonight might have looked like. Were they on a date now? Or more importantly, did he want them to be? Things were starting to feel fuzzy, he reached up, and then stopped himself from covering his ears.

“Or not. We don’t have too, Baby.”

She was being so nice. Baby wanted to say yes to see her smile, but… He imagined himself standing, his eyes closed, and imagined a hand reaching out for him. He imagined breath on his neck. He imagined… _My sweet boy._ Baby sucked in a breath. He didn’t imagine Debora. He tried to, but…

“I do like you. You have to know that I like you, I haven’t enjoyed myself this much in, I don’t even remember that last time I enjoyed myself this much. But, I… I don’t know if I can do more than this…”

“If you don’t feel like you’re ready that’s fine, Baby.” How could she always smile like that? “Unless, it’s, well unless there’s someone else? Another girl?”

“Kind of…” Baby wanted to tell her, tell her everything. “What if it was a guy?”

Debora pulled her arm away and Baby closed his eyes and swallowed.

“Oh, Baby, I didn’t know. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

What?

“Uncomfortable? How could you…?”

“I mean, if I’d known you were gay I wouldn’t have asked you out. I’m kinda embarrassed about that.”

“I’m not gay.”

“You’re not?”

“I mean… No, I…” Why the hell not. “I like guys and girls.”

“Oh.”

Baby still hadn’t looked at her. He turned his head and she was smiling. She giggled. Baby felt himself flush.

“Oh, no, Baby, I’m not laughin’ at you. It’s just that, you don’t have to feel weird about that. I’m bi, too.”

Okay, how had he been lucky enough to find her?

“Bi, like bisexual.” The word felt strange on his tongue.

“Yeah.” She was still smiling.

“I’ve never met anyone else who’s, well who’s like me. I’ve never even, god I’ve never even told anyone that before.”

“Never?”

Well, Joe knew. But that still makes this the first time he’s ever said it out loud.

“Never.” Baby looked at her and smiled.

And soon they were laughing and talking and they hadn’t realised how late it was getting until they were both yawning.

Debora opened the car door, then turned and stuck her hand out to him.

“Friends?”

They both smiled and Baby shook her hand.

“Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say a huge thank you to Aubrey who commented on the last chapter. Your comment switched something on in my brain and gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this fic. I’m actually pretty excited about writing it. So, there will be at least one chapter a week (probably on Fridays but who knows, I just like to upload them as soon as I’m done with them), depending on how much I get written over the next few days there may be 2-3 chapters a week. Thank you again Aubrey, and to every one of you who’ve commented on the fic and bookmarked it and left kudos. I had to expectations for how this fic would be received (to be honest I expected that no one would read it) but you’ve all been amazing and I love you all.
> 
> And this kinda turned into the longest chapter yet. I didn’t think I’d be able to write that much for them, and then I thought about Baby coming out and I just couldn’t stop writing. 
> 
> I’m also tempted to upload this chapter again as a separate thing on its own, but I’m not sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck.”
> 
> Doc watched as the papers teetering on the edge of the desk fluttered to the ground. He really shouldn’t have hit the desk that hard. Doc glanced down at his reddening knuckles as he scooped up the papers and put them back on the desk.
> 
> He sat back down and went back to staring at his phone. The offending object. He wanted to throw it across the room and watch it shatter against the wall, but no. He needed to make some calls.
> 
> How the fuck had this happened?

“Fuck.”

Doc watched as the papers teetering on the edge of the desk fluttered to the ground. He really shouldn’t have hit the desk that hard. Doc glanced down at his reddening knuckles as he scooped up the papers and put them back on the desk.

He sat back down and went back to staring at his phone. The offending object. He wanted to throw it across the room and watch it shatter against the wall, but no. He needed to make some calls.

_How the fuck had this happened?_

\-----------------------------------------

Seven o’clock, Doc’s alarm went off. He got out of his bed and padded downstairs to make himself something to eat. He favoured this time. Getting up and ready was one of the few parts of his day where wasn’t having to be stressed. Not that he didn’t think about things in the morning, but he got to be alone. Got to let his brain turn off for an hour without having to think about whatever imbeciles he was going to have to deal with today.

After breakfast, he went upstairs, showered, went into the bathroom, and then got dressed. He looked in the mirror as he straightened his tie. Ready.

He went to pick up his car keys, when one of his phones started vibrating against the wooden counter in the kitchen. He turned and saw it was the burner phone. The only person who had that number at the moment was Baby, and he couldn’t remember the last time Baby had called him (yes he could, it was about five months ago, Baby had gotten sick and couldn’t drive, but Doc had demanded he come in anyway, which worked out fine until a few days later when they noticed Baby had passed on whatever he had to Doc and Griff).

He picked up the phone and accepted the call.

He waited.

Waited to see whose voice he would hear.

But there was nothing.

Doc thought he saw something blur past the window.

Still nothing.

Then, whoever was on the other end hung up.

Doc decided to take the phone to the warehouse with him, but made sure to get a new burner phone as well.

He stopped when he got to his front door and stared down.

On the floor was a brown envelope, one of those A4 ‘Please do not bend’ envelopes.

He did not have time for this.

Doc grabbed the envelope and dumped it in his car. He drove around for a few minutes, not in any particular direction, and once he was certain no one was following him, he made his way to the warehouse.

\-----------------------------------------

His phone ringing had been a distraction.

He knew he’d seen something out of the window, why the fuck did he not check?

Whoever had ran past had been the one to deliver the envelope.

The envelope that now laid open and empty on the desk.

Papers, documents showing reports of someone contacting the police to tell them about one of their upcoming heists. There were photographs of the building they were breaking into, photographs of the cars, of guns. And apparently they had some sort of recording.

Doc didn’t want to read what was in the recording, but he had too. _God-fucking-dammit Baby._

\-----------------------------------------

Doc wasn’t an idiot. Of course he knew Baby liked to record things. The first few times he’d seen Baby using it, Baby had been outside, away from the warehouse. He had thought nothing of it, assumed that maybe Baby was using it because he was having trouble hearing and would play it back to himself in his headphones. But then he noticed Baby using it in the warehouse. He didn’t say anything at first. Wanted to see what would happen. And then nothing happened. Maybe Baby was using them for his hearing or whatever. Regardless, it was dangerous for there to be tapes of their voices out there, even though Baby never recorded during any if their briefings, never recorded any real information.

But Baby sometimes left things at the warehouse. He never really noticed when things dropped out of his pockets. And Doc had found a couple of cassettes lying around and recognised Baby’s hand writing along the side. He knew he had a cassette player somewhere.

And he did. Doc took it home and played them.

Neither of them were what he expected them to be.

He didn’t remember what the first one was called. He pressed play and Buddy’s voice drifted through the speakers. He wasn’t saying anything important, he was talking about music, probably to Baby. And then the music started alongside Buddy’s voice. Old synthesizers and drums. So Baby was making remixes of them all.

He stopped the tape and picked up the other one.

The writing on the side of the clear, plastic container had said ‘Praise’.

And that pretty much summed it up.

It was full of praise. Doc’s praise. Doc praising Baby. It felt strange hearing his own voice coming through the old speakers, saying things like _“Nice work”_ and _“Good boy”_ and _“That’s my Baby”_.

Doc remembers too vividly when he handed the tapes back to Baby. How flustered Baby had been, how his cheeks glowed and his voice almost shook.

“Did you play them?” Baby had asked.

“Do I look like I still own a tape player.” Doc had said, dryly.

He remembered how Baby’s hands had been shaking as he took the tape back.

\-----------------------------------------

Doc pulled himself out of that memory. It wasn’t going to help anyone.

He read the paper. Then read carefully through everything again.

_Fuck._

It was pointing towards Baby.

Now, Doc knew things like this were never that simple. Someone, an enemy (and Doc had plenty of those), could easily set Baby up. Why would Baby even tell, what would he do with his life without this? Without him?

Doc clenched his hands into fists as he saw a flash of blonde hair.

The waitress.

Yes Doc knew about her, of course he did. Did you think he didn’t keep tabs on what people were doing? Baby hadn’t answered his call. He’d been with her and hadn’t picked up the phone. And yes, he called him back a few hours later with a pathetic excuse. But even by Baby’s standards the excuse that time was really pathetic. So he’d had someone follow Baby, make sure there wasn’t anything else going on.

Maybe he was falling for her. Maybe he preferred whatever life he was imagining with her to the one he had now. Maybe he wanted out. Maybe he hadn’t even been the one to tell the police, maybe he’d been stupid and thought he could confide in her. Maybe she’d been the one to tell the police.

Doc breathed, deeply and slowly.

Why was he getting worked up? It wasn’t like he cared that Baby was spending time with her. He was not je-

Stop. He had more important things to deal with. He dropped the old burner phone onto the floor, and he crushed it under his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it’s almost been a week since the last chapter. I’ve been busy making prints and badges and charms, some of which is Baby Driver stuff so if you’re interested have a hop over to my Etsy shop: https://www.etsy.com/uk/shop/emptymasks


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Debora had mentioned something and Baby had started blushing and she had teasingly asked if there were any guys he thought were ‘cute’.
> 
> And it was nice to be asked that. It was embarrassing sure, but he’d never been able to talk about this before. There was something amazing and freeing about being able to talk to a girl about what guys they liked, and then being able to talk to the same girl about what girls they liked. It was sort of surreal.
> 
> But really, what could he say to that?

The door of the diner swung open, Baby noticed immediately, as he may have been staring at it for the past ten minutes.

They did this at least once a week. Debora would arrive at the diner about half an hour before her shift started, and would sit and talk with Baby until her boss had to call her over as they’d lost track of time. Baby knew what time they were meeting, and he knew Debora was always on time, if not a few minutes late, and yet still he got there at least fifteen minutes early.

He supposed it was because the diner was starting to feel a bit like a second home again.

They would sit and talk. Baby had bought one of those headphones splitters so that he and Debora could both listen to his iPod without having to awkwardly stretch the earbuds across the table. They usually sat across the table from each other. Baby didn’t know why, but he preferred it that way. Debora had suggested he just wasn’t that comfortable with physical contact. Which was something he was starting to learn about himself.

For example: he always tensed up whenever someone got close to him in a line, he was fine in elevators unless they were crowded, and he would usually choose to stand on the bus even if there were empty seats.

He was starting to learn a lot about himself the more time he spent with her.

Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that he doesn’t like being touched or nothing, he’s just starting to realise that he likes to be asked before someone touches him. That sometimes when someone grabs him, of pushes past him, he can panic and he can’t hear his music and the ringing in his ears gets louder and he can see his father reaching for his mom and then looking as if he’s about to reach for him.

So, yeah. He’s starting to learn that he has some issues from that. And he’s learning that it's okay, and that it's normal.

And the whole being bisexual thing isn’t weird at all. Baby had never really thought to search for it online because he was never really sure if he was bisexual, or just confused or something, and honestly he was too scared to search for it anyway. He didn’t want to find out whether it was just him trying to be ‘different’.

Turns out it wasn’t.

Debora showed him all sorts of stuff. Websites, and forums, and chatrooms where people like him can talk. He still hasn’t joined any, but it’s nice to know that they’re there. It’s nice to know there are people out there, people who would care.

And then Debora had mentioned something and Baby had started blushing and she had teasingly asked if there were any guys he thought were ‘cute’.

And it was nice to be asked that. It was embarrassing sure, but he’d never been able to talk about this before. There was something amazing and freeing about being able to talk to a girl about what guys they liked, and then being able to talk to the same girl about what girls they liked. It was sort of surreal.

But really, what could he say to that?

“Come on Baby, you don’t need to be shy.” She said, and that only made him blush more.

Baby didn’t know whether to tell her, but she kept teasing and so he gave in.

He didn’t give her any details, of course.

“Maybe there’s this one guy, someone I drive for sometimes…”

“Yeah? What’s his name? What’s he like? How hot it he?” She laughed as she asked him that last question.

The red was spreading from Baby’s cheeks to his ears and racing down his neck.

“He, uh…” _Shit._

Should he make up a name? He hadn’t really thought about it, but he was falling for Doc and he didn’t even know his name. Could you fall for someone whose name you didn’t know? Come to think of it, what did he even know about Doc? _Other than he makes you feel-_ What? Feel what? _Useful, needed… wanted?_

“He’s… nice.” Nice one, Baby.

“He’s nice? Well, I would hope he’s nice Baby.”

“It’s, he’s… well, he’s older.” Baby picked at the skin along his fingernails.

“Older? Baby, really? I should’ve known. How much older we talkin’?” _Double shit._

Dammit, he doesn’t know anything about him, does he?

“Quite older… like twenty years older…or somethin'”

Debora’s eyebrows shot towards her hairline.

“Damn, Baby. What’s he look like?” She lent in and lowered her voice. “Does he give you tips or something? Does he treat you good?”

She started to smirk and waggle her eyebrows and Baby wanted to laugh but couldn’t stop thinking about what that would mean.

“He, uh, he-”

They both jumped as Baby’s burner phone rattled against the table.

“I, uh, sorry I have to take this.” Baby took his earbuds out and stood up.

“No problem.” Deborah smiled and waved her hands to shoo him away. "But don't think we're done with this conversation."

He walked into the entrance of the diner and answered the phone.

“Baby.” He said automatically.

“Baby. I need you to come in.” Doc’s voice sounded sharp.

Baby turned to see Debora watching him, eagerly.

 _Is it him?_   She mouthed at him as she grinned, and Baby flushed yet again and turned his head away.

“Uh, another job, Doc?”

Doc was silent for a moment. Should Baby not have asked that? Why did he even ask that? Debora had made him blush and he hadn’t really thought-

“Not quite, Baby. Just come to the warehouse. Now.” And Doc hung up.

_Not quite._

What the hell did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s been a week again. I said it before, but still been busy with the Etsy store and getting things made for Linc-Con. My plan is to get at least up to chapter 10 posted by the 15th as that’s when I move back to University and so I’ll be focused on settling in and there might not be a chapter that week (but I’ll still try to get one out). So I need to write 4 chapters in a week and a half. Let’s do this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit,” Doc ordered and pointed to the seat closest to where he was. “I know they’re important, but take out your headphones.”
> 
> Of course Baby didn’t want too, but he pulled his earbuds out, wound them around the white IPod, and placed it into Doc’s open palm.
> 
> Doc made no reply, Baby didn’t know why he expected him too, and he sat down.
> 
> “Care to tell me what this is?” Doc gestured to papers spread out on the table.

Baby breathed heavily, and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for the elevator to stop moving.

_Not quite._

What the hell did ‘not quite’ mean? What was ‘not quite’ a job? If it was another job Doc would have just said so. For him to be so vague… Whatever was actually waiting for him wasn’t going to be anything good. Maybe something had gone wrong on the last job. Maybe Buddy or Darling were hurt. Maybe Doc wasn’t happy with him. Oh god, what if Doc knew about how Baby felt… was starting to feel about him.

The sudden lurch of the elevator broke Baby out of his thoughts.

He stepped on onto the cold concrete floor and glanced around; there was nothing out of the ordinary. He pulled out an earbud and could hear muffled voices. Doc and… someone.

Baby wasn’t sure if he should go in. But he’d rather be told to wait outside than be yelled at for being late.

He purposely turned the music on his IPod up far too loud. Loud enough that Doc and whoever he was with would be able to hear it coming out of his earbuds. Loud enough that whoever Doc was with wouldn’t think he was eavesdropping. He also took off his glasses and held onto them. Clearly something was going on and he didn’t want to walk in on anything Doc didn’t want him too. Without his glasses on, although made him feel more vulnerable, Doc would be able to see Baby wasn’t reading anyone’s lips.

He tried to make his steps heavier and sharper, trying to let Doc know he was approaching.

When he turned the corner he saw Doc stood at the end of the table talking to… Griff. _Great._ Baby hoped this wasn’t about some complaint Griff was trying to make against him. The two of them turned towards him and Baby ducked his head, then raised it again apprehensively. Griff tapped his fingers against the side of his head, indicating for Baby to take his earbuds out.

Baby turned back to Doc and paused the music, making no motion to move the earbuds.

“Baby, there you are.” Doc said and Baby couldn’t read him at all, not that he ever really could.

“You can go now.” Doc addressed Griff without looking at him.

Griff pushed himself off from where he had been leaning on the table, which rattled from the pressure. Griff never took his eyes off Baby as he left, even turning his head to stare at him as he exited the room.

“Sit,” Doc ordered and pointed to the seat closest to where he was. “I know they’re important, but take out your headphones.”

Of course Baby didn’t want too, but he pulled his earbuds out, wound them around the white IPod, and placed it into Doc’s open palm.

Doc made no reply, Baby didn’t know why he expected him too, and he sat down.

“Care to tell me what this is?” Doc gestured to papers spread out on the table.

Baby hadn’t really noticed them, or paid any attention to them until now.

Photographs, quite a lot of photographs, and reports of phone calls, and maps, and police reports. Baby couldn’t make out everything, but he couldn’t get himself to lean forwards.

“No.” Baby forced himself to look at Doc as he answered.

“And this?” Doc pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in front of Baby.

That wasn’t… It couldn’t be one of his. Baby had been so careful since Doc had found those tapes of his months ago. He always checked constantly to see if he’d dropped any, and he rarely brought them into the warehouse anymore. And… even if it was one he’d left elsewhere, or someone had taken from his room, there was nothing damaging on it. Baby wasn’t stupid, he never recorded any real information. Nothing anyone could use to get any of them into trouble.

“I don’t-”

Doc hit the table. The tape rattled and Baby jumped.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, Baby. What do you know about this?”

\-----------------------------------------

Something inside Doc twisted as he saw Baby flinch when he slammed his hand down on the table.

It didn’t matter. Damage control, that’s what mattered. He needed to find the leak and plug it up quickly.

He rose from his seat and stood behind Baby. It had nothing to do with not wanting to see that scared and hurt look on Baby’s face.

“I didn’t-” Baby cut himself off and took a sharp breath. “If… if that tape has anything to do with those papers then I didn’t make. I couldn’t, I wouldn’t have-”

“You think I don’t know that you’ve recorded me?” Doc saw Baby’s shoulders tense. “That I don’t know you’ve recorded in this room. Do you honestly think I didn’t play those tapes, Baby, I thought you knew better than that.”

“You played them?” Baby spoke so quietly Doc barely heard him.

“Don’t get embarrassed, I have no use for that.” Doc placed a hand down on Baby’s shoulder and Baby shook and trembled and Doc remembered Baby’s father and wanted to remove his hand, but…

Maybe it was time for a different approach.

His grip softened and he turned to lean against the table next to where Baby was sat.

Doc slowly moved his hand from Baby’s shoulder until it was cupping Baby’s chin and forcing him to see his face.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you Baby?” Baby shook his head at Doc, and he looked like he was holding himself back from crying. “Good. You’re always good for me, right Baby?”

He saw Baby’s eyes widen and Baby tried to look at the ground, but with Doc’s hand on his chin he only got as far as Doc’s hips.

“I didn’t do this Doc, I swear. I wouldn’t do something like this. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

\-----------------------------------------

Baby stared at his bedroom ceiling, his hands clawing over his heart in some kind of attempt to slow it down.

He couldn’t believe he’d said that.

But it had worked.

Doc’s hand had started to fall away from his chin, and Baby dared to look up at him, and Doc looked… shocked? Concerned?

Doc had let him go. Told him things were okay, that he believed him. Did he? Baby wasn’t sure. But Doc was smart, Baby didn’t do this and Doc would probably figure it out.

He kept glancing over at the latest burner phone, terrified it would ring.

Doc had acted strange as Baby had left. _Fuck,_ Doc had probably noticed that he was about to cry. Baby didn’t cry easily, but he just couldn’t handle Doc being mad at him, being disappointed in him. And then he’d felt that hand gripping his shoulder and he’d almost had a panic attack right there. He probably would have, if not for Doc changing his tone.

Baby shivered. He was still worked up, he really didn’t need to be thinking about how warm Doc’s hand had been, or what his voice had sounded like, or _‘you’re always so good for me, right Baby’_.

How ironic that Baby wished he could have recorded that. Could have it playing on a loop.

And then the fact that Doc had listened to _that_ tape rushed back at him and his face burned and he wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to look at Doc again.

He just hoped things could go back to normal. They were less complicated that way.

Oh god, Doc had known how he’d been feeling for months!? That’s almost longer than Baby had even known, even realised…

He needed to calm down. He needed to try and sleep.

He considered throwing the burner phone out of the window, but thought better of it.

He just hoped Doc could get to the bottom of the leak soon, and then… Well, then Baby was never taking off his sunglasses around Doc again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I’d write up to chapter 10 by Friday, but I was once again busy with Etsy and I kind of wrote and posted something else… But here’s chapter 8 and you know what I’ll probably still try to write 9 and 10 this week. I’m not moving until Monday now so I have a bit more time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think… It’s nothing, really. I have to go.” Baby stood up from the table.
> 
> “Go? Baby, you’ve hardly been here at all. This really has got you upset hasn’t it? Why don’t you sit back down?”
> 
> Baby looked up slightly. There wasn’t one car, there were two, and one sure looked a lot like Doc’s.

“What’s wrong, Baby?”

Baby didn’t raise his eyes to meet Debora’s. He couldn’t look at her. They were here again, in the diner. Debora had made some joke about Baby’s ‘mystery man’ and now Baby couldn’t look at her. And she knew the reason wasn’t because he was embarrassed.

“I-”

_What?_

What could he tell her? What was the point of him even making friends if he couldn’t tell her anything?

“He’s um… mad at me.” Baby tried to be as vague as possible.

“Mad at you? How could anybody be mad at you, Baby?” She reached across the table and placed her hand on his arm.

“Someone messed up. He doesn’t know who…”

“He thinks it might be you?”

“He-”

Baby got the feeling he was being watched. He thought he could see a familiar car outside of the window, across the parking lot.

He didn’t turn his head to make sure.

“I think… It’s nothing, really. I have to go.” Baby stood up from the table.

“Go? Baby, you’ve hardly been here at all. This really has got you upset hasn’t it? Why don’t you sit back down?”

Baby looked up slightly. There wasn’t one car, there were two, and one sure looked a lot like Doc’s.

\-----------------------------------------

Yes, Doc had followed Baby. He was… affected by how Baby had been the previous day, and now he’d slept on it, he just needed to be sure. It wasn’t like he hadn't also checked in the others. Griff hadn’t been in his office to discuss a new job.

Doc’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he saw the girl reach over and put her hand on Baby. On _his_ Baby.

And then his view of the two of them was broken when a black car pulled up next to him. He recognised who it was before the window rolled down.

“I’m surprised. Thought you would’ve broke your boy by now.” John smirked across from his car.

John. Doc should have known it was a bad idea to work with him, considering how afterwards he’d decided never to work with him again.

“You? I’ll admit, I didn’t think you had the brains for this.”

“Yeah, well, our Poppy got shot in that heist. None of you even noticed. And I don’t let people who hurt Poppy get away with it.”

“So, what? You’ll kill me?” Doc reached for one of the guns he had in his car.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I’ll just get that boy of yours. Tommy’s in the bathroom over there,” John nods his head towards the diner. "If he doesn’t get a call from me within the next minute he’ll go over to your pretty boy. Maybe he’ll kill him, maybe he’ll bend him over that table and-”

The bullet went straight into John’s forehead.

What, was Doc supposed to just wait until John had finished his ‘bad guy’ speech?

Seriously?

He had one minute.

Doc drove the car to the entrance of the diner, and as he got out he was already on the phone to Buddy, and as soon as he said Baby was in danger Buddy was on his way over.

Doc stormed into the diner.

“Baby, send your friend into the back, you need to come with me now.”

Baby stared at him, mouth hanging open.

“What-”

“Now.” And Baby moved instantly, pulling the girl into the back of the diner and rushing back out to Doc.

“Doc, what-”

 _Christ_ ,Doc just grabbed Baby’s wrist and dragged him into the car and drove away.

Baby just sat and stared at him.

“Dammit, Baby you could at least put you seat belt on.”

“Doc, I told you it wasn’t-”

“I know. I know it wasn’t you.”

“Then what… Why…?”

“Because I don’t feel like losing you yet.” Doc steadied himself.

“Losing me? Doc… Am I not supposed to have a social life? Should I just sit in my room all day, waiting for you to call?”

“Don’t-” Doc cut himself off, making sure not to look at Baby.

He needed to keep his eyes on the road. He probably should have let Baby drive, but Baby was in no mood for that right now. No one was following them. John wasn’t that smart to have someone besides Tommy there. He also didn’t have any friends aside from Tommy.

“If I hadn’t have pulled you out of there, you would have been shot. Is that what you wanted to happen?”

“…Shot? Shot? Doc… there were other people in there. Why didn’t you- I could have told them. What if they get hurt?”

“And what does that matter to me?” Doc snapped.

Baby didn’t speak. Neither of them spoke. Doc drove in silence, the faint hint of Baby’s music was almost masked by the sound of the car.

Then Doc slowed the car to a stop outside Baby’s home.

“She should be fine, your girl, Buddy’s on his way over there.”

Baby reached to open the door.

“She’s not… we’re not… We’re just friends.”

Doc shouldn’t have felt glad to hear that.

“You’ll be fine Baby. You’ll call me if you see or hear anything.” That almost came out as a question.

“Sure, Doc.”

And then Baby left the car.

A few minutes later Doc got a call from Buddy. They might have to call Griff to dispose of John and his car.

Doc watched Baby disappear through the door. At least the leak was sorted now.

But for some reason, he almost wanted to apologise to Baby.

Doc does not do apologies.

Maybe he’d check up on him tomorrow if he didn’t hear anything. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could this be? Another chapter? Look at me go. I really want to get chapter 10 up by Friday, even though the move has changed to Monday now, I don’t know, I set that for myself and I just really want to keep to it, so expect chapter 10 tomorrow or Friday. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m… fine.”
> 
> “I should-”
> 
> “Do you want to come in?” Baby cut Doc off, and Doc’s eyes widened and Baby wished he hadn’t said anything and bit down on his lip.
> 
> “Do you want me to come in?” Doc spoke slowly, as if carefully choosing each word.

Doc does not do apologies.

Less than fifteen minutes after dropping Baby off, he’d received a call from Buddy. Tommy was dead, and Buddy and Griff had disposed of John’s car and the bodies. No one at the diner saw them, the few staff that were there were too busy cowering and hiding in the back of the diner.

Buddy had asked if Baby was all right, and Doc had assured him Baby was safe.

Baby had only been sulking in that diner because of how Doc was with him…

That didn’t make it his fault, John and Tommy would have followed Baby anyway, showed up wherever he was.

And it’s not as if Doc didn’t have good reasons to be suspicious of Baby, the boy _had_ been recording them talking…

Doc does not do apologies.

_Fuck it._

\-----------------------------------------

Baby jumped when he heard someone knock on the door to the apartment. He was still pretty shaken up. Doc had only dropped him off a few hours ago. It wouldn’t be anyone bad though, right? Doc wouldn’t let anyone find him after that. He’d gotten a glimpse of that other car in the parking lot of the diner as Doc had driven away. No one was following him… right?

Baby tiptoed out of his bedroom and closer to the door. Hardly anyone ever came round, it was most likely something to so with work. But unless it was Doc, how would anyone know where he lived?

But, no. Why would Doc come here, it wasn’t like he was worried about Baby, it wasn’t like…

Baby pressed up against the door and looked out of the peephole.

_What…?_

Did he care?

Baby jumped back as the door was knocked on again, harder this time. Baby dashed through the apartment to make sure Joe was still sleeping, and then hurriedly unlocked the door.

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

“Doc? Is everything alright?” Baby’s hands clenched around the doorframe.

“Yes. They’re fine… Are you holding up okay?”

Did Doc just ask him how he was?

“I’m… fine.”

“I should-”

“Do you want to come in?” Baby cut Doc off, and Doc’s eyes widened and Baby wished he hadn’t said anything and bit down on his lip.

“Do you want me to come in?” Doc spoke slowly, as if carefully choosing each word.

Baby nodded and stepped aside so Doc could enter the small apartment.

“Jo- My roommate’s sleeping so, um…”

Doc was already walking around, inspecting the apartment. He stopped at the open door to Baby’s bedroom.

“Shall we talk in here?” Doc peered into Baby’s room, then looked back at him.

Baby nodded his head and once they were both inside, he shut the door behind them. He leant back against the closed door, trying to control his breathing because _Doc was in his bedroom_ , and _how the hell did this happen_!?

Doc stared out the window, and Baby moved slowly to sit on his bed. The mattress creaked under his weight and Doc turned to face him.

“I don’t this often Baby. Well, I don’t do this ever. I have a reputation to uphold, so I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

Baby nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. He watched Doc sigh, and then Doc was sat on the bed next to him.

“I should have known it wasn’t you. I didn’t want it to be you but… you understand why I had to question you?”

Baby nodded yet again, slowly.

Was… was Doc apologising? Was this Doc’s way of apologising? Was Doc trying to console him?

“I’m sorry if I- No. I’m sorry that I hurt you,” Baby couldn’t take his eyes of Doc as he spoke. “I know you’d never betray me. You’re always such a good boy for me, Baby.”

Baby shivered. Blushed. Tried to breathe.

“Why do you say things like that?” Baby doesn’t know why he’s so confident to talk right now, all he knows is that he can’t seem to stop himself. “Why do you talk to me like that? Call me things like that? Why do you… Why do you seem to care about me?”

Baby’s voice trailed off and became barely a whisper by the end.

They stared at each other.

Baby’s face is flushed and his eyes are staring to sting, but he doesn’t want to look away. Doc is looking at him, his eyes so much clearer and calming without his glasses blocking Baby’s view, and Doc clenches his fists and beings to open his mouth to form some sort a of reply, and Baby leans forward and closes the gap between them. Pressing his soft lips against Doc’s.

Baby doesn’t know where his mind his. He has no idea what he’s thinking, he has no idea what Doc’s thinking… But he’s kissing Doc, and Doc isn’t pushing him away.

The kiss doesn’t last long. Baby’s mind catches up to his body and he jerks and pulls away.

“I… Doc, I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean-”

Baby felt the pressure against his face before he registered that Doc’s hand had moved. Doc’s thumb was pressing against Baby’s lips, shushing him, and the rest of his hand was cupping Baby’s cheek.

“Only apologise for that if you didn’t mean to do it.” Doc’s voice was quiet.

Baby gulped.

“…I shouldn’t apologise, then.”

Baby felt Doc’s hand press further into his face. His gaze flickering between Baby’s eyes and lips, as if he’s trying to make a decision, as if he’s fighting with something.

And then Doc is kissing him.

Doc is kissing him.

Doc is kissing him and he’s here and he’s real and Baby has to fight from pinching himself. Baby wants to reach out, want to touch him.

Doc’s other hand finds its way to Baby waist and squeezes and he pushes harder against Baby’s mouth and Baby moans.

And Baby realises what he’s just done and he almost bites down on his tongue, and so he pulls back and smacks his lips together so no more sound can escape, clamping his hand over them as well in case his lips alone aren’t strong enough to contain his feelings.

Baby flushes. He tries to breathe steadily through his nose and his chest heaves and he worries that he’s ruined everything.

And then Doc smiles. He smiles… fondly? Fondly. And Baby dares himself to look up.

Then Doc’s phone rings.

Baby feels the moment shatter, and Doc frowns and reaches into his pocket. They both stare at the phone, wishing for it to shut up.

“…You have to take that?” Baby phrases it as a question, but he already knows the answer.

Doc stands up and pulls his glasses out of his pocket.

Baby shrinks into himself, pulls at his lungs that scrape against his teeth and swallows them whole.

“I’ll be in touch.” Doc says and then he’s gone, out of Baby’s room and heading towards the door of the apartment.

Baby yanks his earbuds out. They aren’t enough. _Be in touch_ , how was he supposed to ever look at Doc again? Tears stung his eyes and he was finding it difficult to breathe.

And then he felt a warm hand on his head, and then it turned and ruffled his hair. His eyes followed the arm of pin-stripes until they landed on Doc’s face.

“Don’t think we’re done with this.” He said.

And he cupped Baby’s face again, swiped his thumb across Baby’s lower lip, and left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 10. I’ve been waiting to be write and post this one. I actually wrote part of it while I was writing chapter 4 or 5 because I just saw the scene in my head and I had to write it before I forgot it. And then I wrote more again after writing chapter 8. I hope you guys like this chapter. I might be quiet on here until Tuesday/Wednesday as I move back to University on Monday. But it won’t be more than a week until the next chapter. And anyway, I think this is a good note to pause it on.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos and bookmarks. What was originally going to be a short little piece that I didn’t even know whether to bother posting, has quickly become my most successful piece of writing and I didn’t expect to still be writing more chapters, but you guys kept the motivation there and kept inspiring me. Thank you.
> 
> Also this is the longest thing I’ve ever written. I never thought I’d write anything that was over 10k words. So there’s that too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over twenty-four hours.
> 
> It’s been over twenty-four hours since Doc had kissed him.
> 
> And Baby was still nowhere close to being calm.

It’s been over twenty-four hours.

It’s been over twenty-four hours since Doc had kissed him.

And Baby was still nowhere close to being calm.

He’d hardly slept; worried he’d wake up to find it all a dream.

With shaking hands he pulled out his phone (his proper one, not one of the many burners that keep rotating through his life) and texted Debora. His fingers vibrated against the screen and he had to keep erasing the letters he’d mistakenly pressed.

He stared at the phone, waiting for her to text back. He didn’t know how long he waited. He needed some advice, needed some help… needed someone to talk to so he didn’t feel as crazy.

He glanced up to the top of the small screen and realised it was past one in the morning. _Oh._ He forced himself to put his phone back on his desk.

He laid in bed, fingers itching to reach for his phone. But, no. He should wait. He should try and sleep, and he should talk to Debora tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------

It was Saturday, and Debora didn’t work weekends, so she’d asked where he wanted to go. Baby, not going out to many places, settled on the coffee shop where he usually buys the coffee for Doc and whoever he ends up working with that day.

And being somewhere that he knows, that’s close to the warehouse, makes him feel safer after what had happened yesterday.

“You’re sure your fine?”

“Me?” Debora looked startled. “I’m fine, what about you?”

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Maybe because some man came and dragged you out of the diner, just a few minutes before someone stormed in and…”

“And?”

“I don’t know. It sounded like they dragged someone out of the bathroom. Dragged them kicking and screaming out of the diner and into the parking lot.”

“It was probably just some gang thing. Or just two guys having a fight.”

“I don’t know, Baby…”

“If it was something more, don’t you think the police would have found something?”

One the cooks in the diner had called the police shortly after Debora burst into the kitchen. Buddy and Griff had been thorough. The police had written it off as just a fight, some guys in gangs, or drunks, maybe one of the guys had been sleeping with the other’s girl. Something like that. An isolated incident.

“I guess… But you avoided the question?” She pointed at him, pressing the tip of his finger into his chest.

Baby titled his head.

“The man who you left with? Who was he?”

Baby was blushing again. It happened far too quickly and far too easily.

“It wasn’t...? Was it? Was it _him?_ Your mystery man?”

Baby ducked his head down.

“It was!”

Some of the other patrons looked at them, and Debora smiled sheepishly.

“Baby?”

“…He, uh… He came ‘round, after, to check on me.”

“Aw.”

Baby pushed against her arm, playfully.

“We… He… Well I guess I did first, and then I got nervous and pulled back, and then he…” Baby’s voice trailed off nervously.

“What are you talking about?”

Baby didn’t say anything. He pulled his IPod out of his jacket pocket and scrolled through. His finger hovered over a song before deciding to press play. Then he pulled out an earbud and handed it to Debora, who glanced between it and Baby, and then held it up to her ear.

_I say I don't like it,_

_But you know I'm a liar._

The lyrics drifted through the earbud. Baby shifted under Debora’s gaze and look of confusion.

_'Cause when we kiss,_

_Ooooh, fire._

Debora clamped her hands over her mouth, dropping the earbud in the process. Then she squealed as quietly as she could and grabbed onto Baby.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you, Baby. When are you seeing him again?”

“I don’t know. Soon, I guess. He has my number so-”

“You mean you’re going to wait for him to call? Baby, you can call him first, you know.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever called him… I shouldn’t.”

“Well, why not?”

There were so many reasons why not to call Doc. Doc had made it clear to only call him first if it was an emergency. The first time Doc had given him a burner phone he’d said _‘I don’t want you ringing me on that thing unless you’re dying. Understood, kid?’_.

“He shouldn’t make you this nervous, Baby. Hey, if he ever scares you, or hurts you, or anything, he’ll have to go through me.”

No. No he would not. Baby was flattered for Debora to talk that way, but he really hoped she would never really meet Doc, let alone speak to him.

A knock on the window behind them made them both jump. They looked behind them, heads turing in unison.

Poppy stood, staring at Baby. Her t-shirt was torn and her shoes were muddy. She’d somehow found the time to dye the ends of her hair pink.

“Do you know her?”

“I- Through work. I should…” Baby gestured to the door.

“Is every conversation we have going to be interrupted?” Debora meant it as a joke, but it didn’t quite come out that way.

“Sorry.” Baby said as he slid off the stool and rushed outside, pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on.

He walked slowly towards Poppy, his hands dived into his pockets, getting Doc’s number up on the burner phone.

“Baby, I’ve been looking for you. Thank goodness you’re alright.”

 _What?_ Was she this stupid? Baby didn’t say anything.

 “I know what John did, he… He’s very protective, you have to understand I never asked him to go after you.”

She walked closer to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but Baby stepped back.

“I need your help. With John and Tommy… gone, I don’t have anyone left. I need to get out of this city, and I figured the best person to drive me would be you.”

Maybe she wasn’t stupid, maybe she just thought Baby was. Baby turned around to walk back into the coffee shop.

“Please. I don’t want to hurt you, Baby. I just need help. Get me out of here as fast as you can, and then you’ll never here from me again.”

Baby kept walking.

“Maybe I have information, huh? Maybe John gave me some more stuff, maybe I could get you and your precious Doc locked up for life.”

Baby stopped and looked her.

“I thought you said you didn’t know what John was up too.”

“Well, I…Maybe I found something.”

She was worse than him at lying.

“Turn the corner and keep walking that way, eventually you’ll pass by a coach company. Book yourself a ride. Although, with the money you have, you could easily just get a flight out. You don’t need me.” Baby glared though his sunglasses as he spoke. “You should probably leave now, wouldn’t want me to call Doc.”

Her hands clenched into her jacket and she stormed passed Baby, knocking into his shoulder. He watched her turn the corner and pulled out the burner phone.

Poppy wasn’t really a threat. She couldn’t do anything without John and Tommy.

He closed to phone.

He could handle this. He didn’t need Doc to babysit him, to coddle him. He was strong, he could stand up for himself. Something good seemed to be happening with him and Doc, and he didn't want to hear to Doc shouting. He didn't want to hear anything about this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while. As I said before, I moved back to Uni on Monday and I’ve been busy with that and adjusting back and settling in here. I’ve got the last few chapters planned out; they’ll be 14 chapters, so three to go after this one. It’ll feel weird not writing this anyone, but who knows, one day I may feel inspired to do a little drabble or one-shot for it and put it as a part two in a series.
> 
> Song used is Fire by the Pointer Sisters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There was nothing there, Doc.” Buddy rocked back on his chair.
> 
> “As much as I hate agreeing with him, he’s right,” Griff scowled as Buddy raised an eyebrow, smiled, and then winked at him. “We checked both John’s place and that toppling pile of shit Tommy called a house, we didn’t miss anything.”
> 
> Doc glanced between the two of them. His hands rested on the papers John had pushed through his door last week.
> 
> “What about their girl? What about Poppy?”

“You’re absolutely sure there was nothing in his apartment?”

Buddy and Griff fought the urge to roll their eyes. Of course there wasn’t anything there, Buddy and Griff had done a good job of clearing up this mess, as much as Doc might hate to admit it.

But something in his gut made him ask them again.

“There was nothing there, Doc.” Buddy rocked back on his chair.

“As much as I hate agreeing with him, he’s right,” Griff scowled as Buddy raised an eyebrow, smiled, and then winked at him. “We checked both John’s place and that toppling pile of shit Tommy called a house, we didn’t miss anything.”

Doc glanced between the two of them. His hands rested on the papers John had pushed through his door last week.

“What about their girl? What about Poppy?” Doc really doubted that she would say anything.

She was far too scared and meek. John might have not even trusted her enough to even tell her what he was up too.

“No sign of her yet, Doc.” Buddy answered.

“You heard anything?” Doc addressed Griff.

“Nothing yet. She might be running away. Do you want me to stop her if she is?”

If Poppy was running away, it would be because she’s scared. She’s not going to tell anyone and risk giving up the only job she’s ever had. She probably couldn’t do any harm. Did Doc want to stop her though? If she was in on it, she could still be after them… she could still be after Baby.

\-----------------------------------------

Doc sat at the table in the warehouse. He’d dismissed Buddy and Griff a little over an hour ago and was no closer to deciding what he was going to do.

That was a lie. He knew what he wanted to do, but was that based on protecting himself and stopping a leak, or was it based on Baby?

If he knew that she knew John’s plans, then that was simple. Have someone take her out. If she knew, but didn’t want to tell anyone, make sure she won’t tell anyone. If she doesn’t know… could she find out? If no, then Doc should leave her be. If he went following her, that would only raise questions, and then she might do some digging of her own (if by some miracle it turned out she had the brain cells to do so).

All the information they had pointed towards Poppy knowing nothing, if not very little. It’s likely that she knew more now though. There’s no way she didn’t know John and Tommy were dead.

Would she want revenge?

Doc doubted it. But there was that nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He wasn’t one hundred percent certain. What if she reacted in the same way John had? What if she went after Baby?

Baby.

Doc hadn’t thought about Baby properly until now. He hadn’t had the time. After leaving Baby’s apartment he got in his car and drove straight to the warehouse, meeting up with Buddy and Griff. Now, they had left and he was alone with his thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------

He’d apologised. He’d cared enough to apologise.

He’d be lying if he said he had no idea the effect that calling Baby by those names had on him.

Baby always flushed at them, always squirmed, and Doc had hoped he knew the reason why.

And he was right.

Baby came straight out and said it. And Doc had no idea how to reply. There were… _feelings_ bubbling up in his chest and he was not used to it. He opened his mouth though he had no idea what he was about to say.

And then Baby had kissed him and his mind went blank. Baby, _his_ Baby was pressing those soft lips against his own and Doc isn’t a man of god but he thought that that moment was the closest he’d ever get to heaven.

Baby had pulled back, apologising. Doc was having none of that. Baby had no need to apologise to him. He was perfect.

He was perfect when Doc slid their lips back together, he was perfect when he started to move against Doc, and he was most perfect when Doc squeezed at the soft flesh of Baby’s waist and Baby had moaned.

God, Doc couldn’t wait to hear more of that sound.

He had rushed out of the room quickly when he put down his phone. It was just on instinct. He’d almost made it to the front door of Baby's apartment, when he stopped, his hand in the middle of reaching for the handle.

He had stood in the doorway of Baby’s bedroom, looking at the mess he’d made. Baby’s headphones were lying in his lap, his knuckles turning white as he clenched around them.

Before Doc had registered that he’d moved, his hand was reaching out to comfort the boy.

“Don’t think we’re done with this.”

And Baby’s eyes widened and were instantly filled with a bright light. A light that glistened through his eyes and peaked out from between Baby’s lips as he started to smile.

Doc had never felt a warmth like it.

\-----------------------------------------

Doc pulled himself out of his thoughts and stared back down at the papers.

Maybe Poppy was doing something, maybe she wasn’t. He had people keeping tabs on her. He’d know if something was up.

For now, all Doc needed to do was focus on the next job.

But all he wanted to do it focus on Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy guys, it’s been a while. I started my second year of illustration at Uni last Monday and I didn’t have the time… and, if I’m being honest, I completely forgot about this. We’ve already got two deadlines that are three weeks away, and I’ve been getting ready to be a vendor for the first time at a comic con on Saturday. To cut a long story short, I’ve been busy. But I want and need to get this done. You guys deserve this to be finished. I want to try and get the last couple of chapters up by Friday, but that may be unrealistic. At the latest, this will be done within the next two weeks.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few seconds later they were all dismissed and the group trailed out of the room, back to the elevator, ready to be back in the warehouse in six hours.
> 
> “Not you, Baby.” Doc said as Baby hopped off the stool and started to make his way to the back of the room.
> 
> “Why don’t we go into the office?”

“Alright, listen up, I don’t want to have to repeat this again.”

Everyone’s eyes snapped up to Doc, his figure looming over them, fists resting on the table. He was striking, Baby thought, how could someone not find his presence magnetic. Probably because they knew better than to get distracted, and they knew Doc could end them in an instant.

Around the table sat a group Baby had never met before. He’d purposely turned his music up and his gaze away when they’d been introduced. Baby didn’t want to know their names. He didn’t want to know them.

It’s not that Baby no longer cared about the work. There were still those he got along with, there was Buddy and Darling. But after John and Tommy… Sure they hadn’t attacked him directly, but they’d tried too. He’d been freaked out, he’d been worried about Debora’s safety… He’d been worried about Doc. Let’s just say Baby wasn’t thrilled about getting to know any knew people at the moment.

Baby watched Doc’s lips move from behind his sunglasses, the job shouldn’t be hard, compared to the last few this one was relatively easy. Maybe Doc had chosen this location on purpose, maybe he was trying to ease Baby back into this.

A week ago Baby wouldn’t have thought that was impossible, Doc wouldn’t go easy on him, but with things changing between them, with this… Whatever this was. It was driving Baby crazy that they still hadn’t talked about it. About the kiss.

The kiss. Baby should really not be thinking about that, not right now. Watching Doc’s lips and thinking about that was a distracting combination. He was lucky that he didn’t miss anything Doc said.

And then there was Poppy. Should he tell Doc? He should, right? But if it was nothing, if she really was gone, should he bother? And if she wasn’t, wouldn’t Doc know?

He watched as Doc finished reciting the plan, then looked at each of them in turn, daring them to ask any questions.

A few seconds later they were all dismissed and the group trailed out of the room, back to the elevator, ready to be back in the warehouse in six hours.

“Not you, Baby.” Doc said as Baby hopped off the stool and started to make his way to the back of the room.

“Why don’t we go into the office?” Doc didn’t look behind him as he spoke, knowing Baby would follow him.

Baby tried not to think about what had happened the last time the two of them had been in this office. Especially when Doc gestured for him to sit on the sofa next to him.

“I think we should talk, I don’t want anything to be awkward between us.” Baby got the feeling Doc was choosing his words carefully.

Baby nodded.

“You do want to carry on what started the other day?”

Baby nodded again.

“I’m going to need more than a gesture from you, Baby.”

Baby didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to say too much. He didn’t want to tell Doc how much he wanted from him, he didn’t want to come off as clingy. He didn’t want to push Doc away.

Deep breath, Baby.

“Poppy followed me yesterday.” Well, that wasn’t he’d thought he was going to say.

Doc’s face fell.

“She followed you,” Baby saw Doc’s hands turn to fists. “Did she approach you?”

“She said she wanted help. Said she didn’t know about what the other two were up too. Said he wanted me to drive her away.”

“And did you say anything back?”

“I told her to leave. Told her she could escape on her own.”

“Don’t move.”

Baby watched as Doc grabbed a phone off his desk, glanced up between it and Baby, and made for the door.

As he passed in front of Baby, Baby couldn’t seem to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Doc’s wrist.

Doc stopped and looked down at him. Baby felt like a child.

“You going to have her killed?” He didn’t look at Doc as he spoke.

Doc said nothing. He shook his wrist and Baby let go, his hand falling limply onto his lap.

He kept staring into where his hand now rested. He kept staring at it as Doc shut the office door behind him, he stared at it as Doc spoke in hushed tones outside into the phone, and he stared at it when Doc entered again.

Doc stood still, Baby felt his eyes on him.

“You really need to stop assuming that everything you do is going to make me angry,” Doc sighed. “I’m not angry at you Baby.”

Familiar pinstripes blocked the sun from his eyes, and a hand reached out and tilted his head up. The scene was too familiar. Before the sun bleeding around Doc had made him want to shield his eyes, back when Doc patched him up, now Baby barely squinted.

“She won’t come near you. No one will. No one’s going to hurt you Baby.” Doc began to lean down as he spoke and soon he was leaning over Baby, with one of his hands pressed against the top of the sofa, steadying himself.

Baby was surprised he sat there staring at Doc for as long as he did before he lurched forward and kissed him. It wasn’t like last time, he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t worrying about Doc’s reaction, which this time was instantaneous. Doc pushed Baby against the sofa and Baby’s hands made fists in Doc’s jacket.

Baby was pulling at Doc and Doc almost crashed into him. To stable himself Doc leant forward, pressing his leg between Baby’s until they parted for him and Doc rested his knee on the now empty part of the seat. Baby felt like he couldn’t get enough of this and pulled Doc again and Doc’s knee pressed further into the sofa and into Baby’s body and Baby moaned.

Doc broke away from the kiss and started to grin. He leant down so his mouth was against Baby’s ear and pulled out the earbud.

“Is this what you want, Baby?” To emphasize his point Doc ground his knee against Baby, making him moan again.

Baby didn’t know if he could answer that. The obvious answer was yes. His whole body was screaming yes. But… Was this going too fast? Doc had wanted to talk and now look at them.

“Doc…” Baby almost whimpered and Doc made a low sound in his throat.

Baby latched onto Doc’s wrist, stopping the other’s movements.

“What is it Baby?”

“…What are we… I mean, what is this…?

“What do you want it to be?”

“…I don’t know if what I want is what you want.”

“Well, you won’t know until you ask.”

Baby felt himself shaking.

“I just want you… I want to continue… this… whatever this is.”

Doc’s hands brushed against Baby's face as he pulled Baby's sunglasses off. When Doc’s hands returned he felt them trace the outline of the slight cuts around his eye, the ones he had fixed up almost two weeks ago. So much had changed since then.

“My beautiful boy, that’s exactly what I want to give you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how it’s been almost two weeks since the last chapter. I know I keep making promises with when this will be finished, but once again I’ve been busy with deadlines, and I was kinda sick last week. I’m fine with the workload for Uni now, I don’t know why I was stressing out about it. I know what I’m doing now with my projects for Uni, and I hope I have more time for writing fics and making fanart, though I can’t see me having any free time until the 23rd, but I will try my best to get the last chapter up before then. At the very least it will be finished by the end of this month.
> 
> Thank you again for being so patient with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three doors opened at once, and Buddy, Darling, and Griff adjusted their coats, grabbed their bags, and strolled towards the bank, their fingers encased in black leather as they pulled the scarves over their noses. 
> 
> It was like watching a perfectly synchronised dance.

The sun rained down onto the car and gleamed blindingly off the red paint.

“You got this Baby.” Darling tapped a painted nail against the back of his hand.

He’d never noticed that Buddy and Darling… liked him. Sure, they tolerated him, but they only knew each other because they had to. But since everything that had happened the last few weeks, Baby had noticed them acting… well… protective.

“Ready, kid?” Buddy asked, as Griff snorted next to him.

Baby thought he saw Buddy punch Griff’s arm as he looked into the rear-view mirror.

Baby jerkily nodded.

The three doors opened at once, and Buddy, Darling, and Griff adjusted their coats, grabbed their bags, and strolled towards the bank, their fingers encased in black leather as they pulled the scarves over their noses. It was like watching a perfectly synchronised dance.

Baby turned his eyes back to the steering wheel. This was the second heist he’d been on since John and Tommy. There’d been that job last week, with an entirely new team. Everything had gone fine, Baby had been even quieter than usual, hardly even looking at them. He supposed putting his guard up was usual, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty about it. It hadn’t affected his performance, hadn’t affected the job. Luckily. He’d been worried Doc would tell him off, but Doc had been… well…

He hadn’t been able to spend much time with Doc. He hadn’t really expected too, Doc was always busy. But the moments they had managed to get, they were… nice. Or more than nice. Baby could feel himself starting to get flustered just thinking about being alone with Doc. He really shouldn’t be distracted right now.

So distracted that he was barely paying attention to his music. He reached out and turned the volume up, drowning out any distracting thoughts.

_…Right now I got to tell you about the fabulous, most groovy_

Baby grinned to himself.

_Bellbottoms._

He saw a flash of black rush past the window inside the bank.

_Bellbottoms._

More raised voices, shouting.

_Yeah!_

The doors of the bank burst open and Baby turned the key in the ignition, his other hand darting out to grab the hand-break.

His hands were planted back on the steering wheel as the doors of the car swung open and as soon as they slammed shut the car shot backwards.

The steering wheel felt smooth and slick under Baby’s hands, and he forgot about everything else. Just concentrated on the road, on his surroundings, on the feel of the car and the engine.

The car swung round as Baby darted through the streets, sending Buddy, Darling and Griff sprawling side to side. Maybe it was a little too much, maybe he didn’t need to turn that sharply, but Darling laughed behind him as Griff grabbed the door to support himself.

It didn’t take long for the police to show up, and Baby continued to dart and weave and lure the cars towards each other, hearing the sound of screeching tires behind him.

Baby was good at thinking on his feet, those two red cars ahead of him was just too perfect.

As they passed under the bridge and turned off the main road, Buddy laughed and hit the back of Baby’s seat affectionately, as if he was patting Baby on the shoulder.

They pulled into the parking lot and wasted no time getting out of the car, shedding their black coats, and in a matter of seconds they were heading back to the warehouse.

\-----------------------------------------

“Everything went well?” Doc peered down at them.

They were sat around the table in their usual formation. Buddy sat at the front, closet to Doc, with Darling poised in his lap, playing with her hair and chewing bubble-gum. Pink bubble-gum, of course. Griff sat opposite them, sunglasses still on, and Baby wondered if he’d ever seen Griff not look angry or bored.

“Went fine, Doc. We got what we wanted.” Buddy paused. “And Baby did well.”

Doc’s eyes flickered down to Baby, who sat at the end of the table, fingers playing piano on the surface.

“I’m sure he did.” And god did sentences like those mean so much more to Baby now he knew the feelings behind them.

They sat, mostly in silence, as Doc counted out the money and handed it to the others. The three of them left as Doc returned to the head of the table and put the remaining money into the black duffel bag.

Baby didn’t leave with them. He sometimes waited with Doc, he sometimes waited out in the parking lot. But not today. He was going to stop being so flustered.

“You did a good job today, Baby” Doc didn’t look up at Baby as he spoke, and Baby didn’t like it.

Baby scraped his stool against the cold, concrete floor, and still Doc didn’t look up.

Baby got up and sat in the stool Griff had been in, now a lot closer to Doc.

“Doc?” Baby pulled off his sunglasses.

“Hmm?” Doc finally looked at him

“How much of a good job did I do?” And Baby looked up at Doc through his eyelashes, his voice teasing.

\-----------------------------------------

“How much of a good job did I do?”

Baby looked up at him.

He knew exactly what he was doing. Putting on that tone of voice.

The warehouse was empty. It was just the two of them.

Doc took out the keys to his office.

_Christ, this kid was going to be the death of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I keep promising when the next chapter will be up and then I end up being too busy. I have finished all the work for my approaching deadlines so here we are.
> 
> It’s so strange this being the last chapter. I never thought there would even be a second chapter. You guys are the reason this turned into a multi-chaptered story, the longest story I’ve ever written, and I am so grateful for each and every one of you, for every comment, kudos, and bookmark. You are all amazing. I never expected to receive such a response form such a seemingly small fandom.
> 
> It’s sad that this is the last chapter… however, I’m not making any promises, but once the Baby Driver DVD comes out and after I’ve manged to watch the film again, I may be inspired to write more for these two characters. I’ve really enjoyed writing them and would love to write more for them. Any more fics for them would either be: one-shots and other fics that would take place in the same universe as this (and would be put into s series), or new multi-chaptered fics that would be in a new AU, separate from this story. I don’t have any ideas right now, but hopefully after watching the film again I’ll be inspired.
> 
> Thank you all or sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I fell for this ship, but I did. There’s not much out there for them, but I wanted something that wasn’t dubcon/noncon/underage. I personally don’t read that kind of stuff and I wanted a softer take on this. I don’t like the idea that Doc was attracted to Baby when he was a child. In this Doc only develops feelings/attraction for Baby once he’s over age.
> 
> The plan for this is to be snapshots of their relationship until they get together.
> 
> Inspired by 'Chaser' by @baethoven, 'You Held Your Ear to the Ground' by @grandvicar, and 'Break' by @Mrs_Don_Draper.


End file.
